


Bad Reputation

by Yviinfinite



Series: Detroit: Become Human Writing Extravaganza! [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor's in pain, Fluff In The End, Mild Gore, Torture, why did I do this to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Of course, Connor could have handled them. Hell, he could have handled five androids, but he didn’t. He simply accepted their attacks, holding on to the hope that they would realize he didn’t want to hurt them. But, it seemed they wouldn’t. And now it was too late to run, too late to defend himself.





	Bad Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe do a fic where Connor is the one who gets hurt? Maybe he gets jumped by some androids who pretended to befriend him? Maybe they break him pretty heavily? I just want more hurt/comfort with Hank and Connor and your writing is so so good!

Connor’s vision flashed with various warning signs, thirium pump beating furiously in his chest. He tried to make a sound, but his voice box was damaged. The prototype screwed his eyes shut, trying to shut out the flashing before his eyes and concentrate on calling for help. Thankfully, he managed to message the Lieutenant, just a few simple words to alarm Hank of his location and that he needed help.

“You’re not going to shut down on us just yet, are you?”, one of the androids that assaulted him asked, tilting his head to the side slightly while a malicious grin stayed on his features. Connor’s vision glitched, a metallic noise escaping him. He deeply regretted trusting them so blindly, so he closed his eyes again, this time to alert Markus. A sharp blow to the side of his head stopped him from doing so, cutting off his connection in favour of keeping himself running. A countdown appeared in his vision, warning him that he should get to a repair shop. Connor almost scoffed.

Two androids had tried to befriend him while he visited New Jericho, and Connor - blinded by the thought of forgiveness, of friendship with his fellow androids - had trusted them. Of course they knew who he was. Every android alive during the revolution did. Many didn’t forgive, none forgot, even though everything happened over half a year ago. They wouldn’t understand that Connor had been a machine, like every android once was. Most of android kind didn’t trust Connor, probably never would, really, but they let him live in peace. They ignored him. And while that hurt, it was better than having to hide from his own people. So he endured the glares, the whispers, and chose to live with Hank instead. That was probably another mistake on his side. Many androids trusted him even less after he moved in with the Lieutenant. So these two androids, who he had thought would be the first step into the right direction, had betrayed his trust. 

Of course, Connor could have handled them. Hell, he could have handled five androids, but he didn’t. He simply accepted their attacks, holding on to the hope that they would realize he didn’t want to hurt them. But, it seemed they wouldn’t. And now it was too late to run, too late to defend himself. He was damaged, badly. Not at the edge of shutting off just yet, but if they continued to harm him, that might just happen. Connor was afraid.

He had been afraid before, that night in the Cyberlife tower, the other Connor aiming at Hank, threatening to kill him without even feeling anything. Connor couldn’t believe he once was like that. It all seemed like it happened years ago, and never again had he been this afraid. Even now, with death dangling in front of him, he wasn’t as afraid. Perhaps a part of him felt he deserved it, after everything he did. After all the lives he ruined. But still, Markus forgave him. North, and Simon, and Josh forgave him.

Connor kept his eyes closed, artificial tears suddenly flooding his eyes. Connor had only cried a handful of times before. When he met the Lieutenant after everything kind of blew over. After Hank asked him to move in. When he looked at the picture of Cole the first time after breaking his programming. And now. The tears left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“You’re just a machine”, one of them scoffed. A foot dug into the side of Connors face, forcing his artificial skin away and baring the white plastic of his face. Connor wanted to grip the foot of his attacker, to throw him off balance, to maybe save himself. But his arms and his legs were dislodged, useless until he had time to repair them. It hurt.

“You always were. You should stop pretending”, another one said. A whole circle of androids had gathered, taking turns in hurting him. All of them seemed happy to see him like that, bruised and beaten. Weak. And Connor knew, if another android would see this, they would most likely keep walking.

Connor looked up. An AP700 knelt on top of him, one hand forcing his head straight. He grinned maliciously, his other hand forcing Connor’s right eye open. The prototype knew what was going to happen, so he struggled, trying to throw off his attacker. They were going to break him, make him feel everything until they ripped out his thirium regulator. He would die. Connor would die in a dirty, abandoned warehouse, with a bunch of androids that would take pleasure in seeing him die.

A broken metallic sound left Connor as his optical until was forcefully ripped from its socket. The AP700 seemed disgusted, throwing it to the side with a snarl. A crunching sound reached Connor’s ears, and he knew that it was broken, crushed under the foot of another android. Vaguely, Connor heard a car stop somewhere outside.

The door to the warehouse was forced open, revealing a furious Hank. Behind the Lieutenant were Markus and North, both of them taking in the scene before them. Connor let his eyes fall shut, a weird sense of embarrassment flooding his body.

“Step back from Connor”, Markus demanded, voice that of a disappointed leader. “We will deal with you later, when Connor’s stable enough to tell us what happened.” The AP700 on top of Connor growled, slowly getting up. Connor opened his eye again, noticing the other androids retreat, but they were stopped by a furious North. The AP700 made a step towards Markus, seemingly ready to attack him.

“Why are you defending him?!”, he screeched. “He’s done so much to harm us! He’s just a machine!” Hank twitched, the gun in his hand lowered, but Connor knew he’d like to shoot the AP700. Connor opened his mouth, trying to stop the Lieutenant with his words, but only glitched noises came from him. The Lieutenant looked over to him, worry painting his features for a few seconds before he looked back at the Ap700. He held himself back, instead opting to walk over to Connor. He fell to his knees, shaky hands pulling Connor into his body, essentially just cradling him. A hand brushed Connor’s hair out of his face, Hank shook his own head, moving until he had a secure grip on Connor before lifting him up.

“Don’t worry, son”, he grunted out, straightening himself up. “We’re gonna get you fixed up.” Markus nodded when the Lieutenant walked past him, The AP700 still glaring daggers. Connor hoped it wouldn’t escalate. Carefully, Hank placed Connor on the back of the car. “Can you tell me where the nearest repair shop is?”, Hank asked, quickly getting into the driver’s seat. Conner made a broken noise, causing the Lieutenant to look over his shoulder in worry. “Ah, fuck.”

-

“So, he’s gonna be fine?”, Hank asked the android, worriedly glancing over at the now turned off Connor. He was so badly banged up, Hank was deathly afraid of him shutting down on the way here.

“He’s in good hands, Mr. Anderson.” The female android walked over to a panel, connecting with it via her hand. “But I still don’t understand why anybody would do this to him.” She was frowning, stepping away from the panel as the metal arms came to life, working on Connors unmoving body.

“He has a bad reputation”, Hank murmured. His chest ached as well as his back. Why was Connor so god damn heavy anyway?

“Bad reputation? He’s a hero!” She threw her hands up, warm gaze meeting Hanks. “He saved so many of our people that night!” Hank just shrugged, gesturing weakly towards the prototype. He plopped down in a chair, burying his face in his hands. The female android left with a sympathetic smile.

-

Connor blinked, his body slowly booting up. He ran several self-checks, finding all the damaged body parts fully functional again. Slowly, the prototype lifted his head, taking in his surroundings. He was back home, lying on the couch, the heavy weight of Sumo comforting. Hi smiled, lifting his hands to scratch and pet the big dogs head, to which the saint Bernard panted happily. It was dark outside, early morning with several hours until sunrise. Connor turned his head slightly. Hank was sitting on the floor beside the couch, head laying on the armrest. He was snoring loudly, breath fanning over to Connor.

“Sumo, off”, Connor commanded silently. The big dog whined slightly, but obeyed, instead trotting over to his favourite place and laying there. Connor slightly shook the Lieutenants shoulder. When that didn’t wake him, Connor tried again, only slightly harder. “Wake up, Lieutenant.” Hank grumbled, opening his eyes slightly. He smiled at the android.

“How’re you feeling, Connor?”, he asked, slowly sitting up and then groaning in pain as his body protested.

“Better. Kind of… tired? I think I should enter rest mode for the rest of the night”, Connor admitted, helping the Lieutenant up to his feet. The grizzled man clamped a hand over his shoulder, smiling tiredly.

“You sure ain’t staying on the couch tonight.” Hank led Connor to the bedroom, shutting down every complaint on the androids side. He plopped down on the bed, prompting Connor to lay down on the other side. A few awkward moments later, Connor was laying on his back, glancing at Hank now and then. His eyes were already slipping close again, but the Lieutenant probably wanted to make sure Connor stayed in bed before falling asleep himself.

“Go to sleep, son”, Hank grumbled, still eyeing the nervous android. Connor shifted a little, hands laying over his stomach as his eyes fell shut.

“Goodnight Dad”, Connor murmured, already drifting off into rest mode. Hank would forever refuse that he choked up that moment. But he would admit that this android had become family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not on my main tumblr account, this is on my new side blog @yvi-writes! If you want to send in a request you can go to either blog, but video game stories will only be on my side blog!


End file.
